


boba milk tea

by afternooon_tea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poverty, econ-related problem???, kearifan lokal ceunah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternooon_tea/pseuds/afternooon_tea
Summary: Sakura tidak masalah jika hidup ini tidak adil, ia hanya kesal kenapa hidupnya lebih tidak adil dibanding yang lain?. Setting: Jakarta.





	boba milk tea

Sakura benci hari Minggu, apalagi jika malam hari tiba. Rasanya, baru kemarin ia bertemu Sabtu—sekarang, hari minggu sudah mulai risih mengetuk kenyamanannya. Hatinya berat menimbang bahwa ada Senin yang harus dipikul dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seandainya ia adalah Ino yang mempunyai _jatah_ bolos satu hari tiap bulannya.

Ia mendesah. _Mikir apa aku ini?_ Suara kecil di otaknya membuyarkan gambaran lelahnya hari esok. Alih-alih menatap dinding di depannya, ia berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat tumpukan buku. Memilah-milah buku sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran besok. _Matematika, olahraga, seni, geografi, hnggg….. sejarah._ Tidak lama, buku yang dipilah tersebut telah masuk ke dalam tasnya. Sakura juga menempatkan beberapa ikat pinggang dan topi untuk upacara besok.

Setelah itu, Sakura berniat kembali bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya sebelum suara ketukan di pintu menahannya. Selang lima detik, dua anak kecil masuk. “Kak, laper. Mama belum pulang,”

Sakura menatap kedua adiknya sebentar. Ini sudah jam delapan malam, tidak biasa jika sang Ibu belum pulang jam segini. Apa ada pekerjaan sampingan? Rasanya tidak mungkin, bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran saat _weekend_ cukup melelahkan, tidak mungkin jika sang Ibu mengambil pekerjaan sampingan di hari ini. Itu namanya bunuh diri.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya cepat dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke saku dasternya. Ia mengganding kedua adiknya ke luar, “Hinata sama Kiba mau makan apa? Atau kita pesan makanan saja?” Sakura tidak begitu pandai memasak, alternatif yang ia tawarkan tidak jauh dari telur, _nugget_ , atau sosis.

Hinata dan Kiba berpandangan satu sama lain. Pesan makanan? Dari awal, mereka tidak pernah muluk-muluk tentang makanan—kenapa harus pesan di luar? Dua bocah tersebut tidak masalah apabila masakan Sakura agak ( _terlalu_ ) coklat. Lagian, apa uang untuk memesan makanan ada? Jikapun ada, bukannya lebih baik ditabung saja?

Kiba melepas genggaman tangan Sakura, ia memilin lengan baju tidurnya yang bergambar Iron Man. “Telur dadar aja, Kak. Nanti bisa bagi-bagi.” Hinata ikut mengangguk. Gadis yang baru masuk SMP itu menambahkan, “Ini udah akhir bulan.”

Sakura agak kaget mendengar Hinata sudah paham dengan istilah akhir bulan. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia mengingat-ingat jumlah telur dadar yang mulai berkurang untuk jatah bulan ini— _mungkin dua telur cukup._

—

Sakura bangun jam 4 pagi. Ia harus membantu Ibunya menyiapkan 50 bungkus nasi uduk untuk dijual di kantin sekolahnya. Gadis SMA itu tidak mengambil waktu banyak untuk sekedar meregangkan ototnya di pagi hari. Apabila ia telat karena terlalu lama di kasur, bisa-bisa ia dihukum berdiri selama 45 menit. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

Ia buru-buru turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang agak keras, ia berencana akan memberikan minyak kotor ke engsel pintunya nanti.

“Sakura, tolong potong telur dadarnya.” Perintah ibunya langsung memenuhi telinga. Bahkan ia belum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sakura tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk pergi ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat beberapa pekerjaan yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya sudah selesai. Biasanya, semur tahu, mie goreng, dan sambel menjadi bagiannya. Kini, sambel sudah di dalam plastik tersendiri. Sakura melihat ibunya yang sibuk mengaduk nasi di kukusan.

Ia tidak berani bertanya banyak ketika menyadari rambut ibunya masih basah.

—

Sakura sampai di sekolah jam setengah tujuh. Setelah ia mengantar Hinata dan Kiba ke SMP dan SD masing-masing, motor yang ia gunakan terparkir rapih di parkiran sekolahnya. Helm berwarna hitamnya dititipkan ke penjaga sekolah. Ia memberi satu bungkus nasi uduk ke pada Pak Genma yang sedang merokok ditemani pisang goreng dan kopi hitam. Sakura tahu uang jajannya tidak mampu memberi sebungkus rokok sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, dan penjaga sekolah tersebut tidak meributkan perkara tanda terima kasih dalam bentuk nasi uduk. Mutualisme.

Ia membawa sisa nasi uduk di tangannya ke kantin sekolah. Di sana, ibu kantin sudah menunggunya. Sepertinya, Anko datang terlalu cepat—biasanya, saat Sakura datang, ia masih menyusun beberapa ciki di keranjangnya. Sekarang, semua sudah terlihat rapi tertata. Sakura buru-buru memberi bungkusan nasi uduk kepada wanita berumur 40an tersebut. Karena ini hari Senin, Sakura tidak bisa menemani Anko menyusun jajanannya. Lagipula, semua yang dijual sudah tersusun rapih.

Sakura pamit dan berlari ke kelasnya. Dua puluh menit lagi upacara akan dimulai, Sakura tidak bisa membuang waktu untuk mengobrol dengan orang yang ditemuinya di perjalanan. Ada pekerjaan sebelum upacara dimulai. Sesaatnya sampai di pintu kelas 11-F, murid seumuran Sakura langsung menyerbunya.

“Sakura, aku butuh gesper!”

“Topi dong!”

“Mana tugas—WOI JANGAN DORONG-DORONG!”

“Pinjem topi kek! Aku duluan!”

Sakura kesulitan berjalan di tengah orang yang menghimpitnya. Keringat dan napas mereka menjadi hadiah Sakura pagi-pagi. “Iya, temen-temen! Sabar! Aku duduk dulu!” Semuanya otomatis memberi ruang untuk Sakura bergerak. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut duduk di samping gadis pirang yang melambai-lambai. Ia cemberut melihat posisinya kali ini, “Ino, ini kan giliranku duduk di pinggir.” Si pirang hanya tertawa kecil sebelum minggir dan memberikan tempat duduk untuk si juara kelas.

Sakura mengambil napas sebentar. Ia hanya punya lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sakura meminjamkan topi dengan harga tujuh ribu rupiah dalam sekali pakai, sedangkan harga untuk ikat pinggang adalah lima ribu rupiah. Paket _bundling_ untuk kedua barang tersebut adalah sepuluh ribu rupiah. Benar saja, sepuluh pasang topi dan gesper ludes dalam lima menit. Tidak hanya jasa pinjam-meminjam, Sakura juga membuka jasa pengerjaan tugas. Harganya variatif dinilai dari jumlah soal dan tingkat kesulitan. Ia mematok harga mulai dari lima belas ribu rupiah hingga seratus ribu rupiah untuk yang paling mahal.

Hey, punya otak encer itu _asset_ tau!

—

Kata guru biologi jurusan IPA, sinar matahari itu bagus untuk tubuh. Sakura juga pernah dengar hubungan sinar matahari dengan vitamin D. Masalahnya, sudah seminggu kemarin hujan deras dan kesimpulan Sakura terbukti benar—matahari pagi ini lebih menyengat dibanding biasanya. Ia menghela napas. Bukannya tidak mampu bertahan di suhu seperti ini, Jakarta memang biasanya panas kok, hanya saja kemeja sekolahnya cukup ketat—keringatnya akan membuat pakaian dalam Sakura lebih terlihat.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tetapi barisan pria di belakangnya mulai cengengesan. Demi Tuhan, bukannya Sakura ingin terlihat _menonjol_ di banding yang lain, hanya saja gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak mampu membeli kemeja sekolah baru. Alhasil, kemeja yang ia gunakan sekarang merupakan bekas kemeja SMPnya. Sakura hanya perlu mengganti logo SMP yang melekat di saku kemejanya.

Bukannya Sakura tidak tahu lirikan sinis kakak kelas terhadap pakaiannya—mengingat Sakura berteman dekat dengan Ino, gadis pujaan satu sekolah. Jika saja para bedebah itu juga melihat rok abu-abunya yang sedikit kebesaran, mereka pasti paham bahwa sebenernya Sakura hanya kekurangan uang untuk mengecilkan seragamnya di penjahit.

Di depannya, Ino sedang menunduk ke bawah. _Pasti main HP_ , pikirnya. Sakura paham jika di momen membosankan seperti ini, seorang Ino memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel pintarnya. Jika Sakura seberuntung Ino yang mempunyai ponsel pintar dengan berbagai permainan, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama daripada hanya menghitung berapa pasang sepatu di barisan sebelah. Sayangnya, ponselnya bukan keluaran terbaru seperti Ino.

Baru saja ia sampai di angka 78, Ino berbalik badan. “Hey, mau pesan BobaTime?” Sakura menyipitkan matanya. “BobaTime. Mau tidak? Sedang ada diskon—dari empat puluh ribu jadi dua puluh lima saja!” Ino memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Empat puluh ribu? Untuk satu buah… BobaTime—sesuatu yang bahkan Sakura belum pernah dengar. Ino bisa dapat empat bungkus nasi uduk untuk itu. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya, apa ini cara orang kaya menghabiskan uang?

“Ino, itu apa?” Sakura setengah berbisik. Antara takut jika ada guru yang mendengar mereka atau orang lain yang akan langsung melabeli Sakura _norak_. Ino menjelaskan dengan sabar, sudah tau jika sahabatnya itu memang bukan orang yang suka mengikuti tren. “Jadi, mau tidak?”

Sakura menggeleng kuat. “Terima kasih, Ino.” Diam-diam ia berharap Ino membelinya, jadi ia bisa mencicipi sedikit rasa minuman tersebut.

—

“Tunggu, Kak.” Hinata susah payah naik motor yang dikendarai Sakura. Tubuhnya kecil, helmnya besar, dan motornya terlalu tinggi—belum lagi, kiba berada di belakang Sakura. Setelah ia berhasil menempatkan dirinya di belakang Kiba, Hinata mengencangkan tali helmnya. “Udah.”

Kiba memeluk Sakura erat, “ _Let’s goooo!_ ”

Hinata kebingungan melihat Kiba yang begitu semangat hari ini. “Tumben.” Motor mereka melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya.

“Kakak mau traktir minum boba!”

Hinata kaget. Ia melirik Sakura lewat spion, “Ini akhir bulan, Kak,” suaranya yang lembut terbawa angin sore. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Ini akhir bulan!” nadanya yang tinggi tidak memancing reaksi apapun dari gadis musim semi. “Kak, ini—”

“Aku dapat tugas agak banyak, Hin!” Hinata bisa lihat senyum Sakura lewat spion. Ia merasakan kegembiraan Sakura dari suaranya. “Uangnya lumayaaan!” Suaranya agak memekik di tengah klakson yang menjerit. “Aku juga udah nabung kok!” ia melanjutkan sembari berbelok di pertigaan.

Hinata cemberut. Ia tidak yakin dengan keadaan finansial kakaknya. Tidak lama, motor butut itu berhenti di depan bangunan minimalis dengan beberapa meja yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau, ia juga penasaran bagaimana sih rasanya minuman dengan bola-bola hitam itu?

“Beli satu saja....” Hinata melihat Sakura yang turun duluan diikuti dengan loncatan Kiba, “…nanti kita bagi.”

—

Sekarang mereka duduk di pinggir jalan dengan satu gelas plastik yang berisi minuman. Kata penjualnya tadi, ini yang sedang diskon dan yang paling murah, jika Sakura tidak salah sebut namanya itu Boba Milk Tea.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu mereka bergantian mencicipi minuman yang menurut mereka mahal itu. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, dan begitu terus sampai minuman itu habis. Terkadang Kiba menegak lebih dari yang dijanjikan. Hinata tidak sadar, tetapi Sakura paham—maka dari itu, ia hanya meminum sedikit. Lagipula, ia tidak terlalu suka manis.

“Hey, Hinata.” Ia memanggil adiknya, “Semalam, mama pulang jam berapa?”

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka sekitar jam…., “Sepertinya jam tiga?”

Sakura mengangguk. Sudah pasti Ibunya mengambil pekerjaan sampingan. Mana ada restoran yang buka hingga dini hari. Ia menghela napas. Jika saja mereka punya cukup banyak tabungan, sang Ibu tidak harus kesana-kemari memuaskan birahi lelaki demi sepeser uang. Sakura sendiri juga tidak bisa protes, sesedih apapun dirinya, mereka membutuhkan uang.

Sejak awal ia dilahirkan, hidup adalah kompetisi. Bukan seperti Ino yang lahir di kasur empuk rumah sakit papan atas, ibunya harus tabah beralaskan karpet dengan bantuan dukun beranak. Mainan yang Sakura punya juga tidak seperti Ino yang cantik-cantik dan tahan lama, ia harus menciptakan permainan sendiri dari batu dan jalanan rumahnya. Belum lagi ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Bukan tidak mungkin sang ayah tidak tau pekerjaan sampingan wanita yang ia panggil mama. Sakura sering melihat ayahnya menangis tiap malam, berdoa agar istrinya tidak harus menghangatkan lelaki lain demi uang, namun doa sang istri untuk uang yang cukup setiap bulan sepertinya lebih kuat.

Sakura jadi berandai-andai, apabila mereka mempunyai uang banyak seperti Ino, apakah keadaan mereka akan seperti ini? Apakah ibunya akan terjun ke bisnis lendir? Apakah mereka bertiga akan terus berbagi piring? Apakah Sakura akan tetap menggunakan baju SMPnya?

Bukannya Sakura tidak berusaha dengan segala cara untuk menghasilkan banyak uang, namun setelah berusaha sekeras apapun, tabungan mereka hanya cukup untuk konsumsi bulanan. Bersenang-senang jelas bukan prioritasnya—tetapi, apakah salah ia mendambakan jalan keluar sementara? Wajar Sakura iri pada mereka yang ibunya tidak perlu _buka kaki_ sana-sini hanya untuk membeli makanan hari-hari.

Sakura kadang tertawa atas pemikirannya sendiri—apa orang sepertinya selalu lebih cepat dewasa ya? Apakah ia dan adik-adiknya _dipaksa_ untuk dewasa lebih cepat untuk menerima fakta bahwa hidup itu tidak adil? Bahkan Hinata sudah paham istilah akhir bulan. Mana ada anak SMP yang mengerti kondisi finansial. Keadaan seperti ini yang membuat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa mereka harus _lebih_ tahu diri. 

Sakura tidak masalah jika hidup ini tidak adil, ia hanya kesal kenapa hidupnya _lebih_ tidak adil dibanding yang lain?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. salam kenal semua, hihi!  
> 2\. cerita berdasarkan keadaan temen pas jaman sma dulu  
> 3\. poverty is a structural problem


End file.
